In a Day
by dakem
Summary: Everything is going great until Kara accidentally threw a pickle on Lena's face. Lena gets much more than she bargain for, including some truths about her family.


**So I wrote this really quick, like 40 minutes quick, while waiting in line. Therefore, it is unplanned and most likely disjointed at times. English is not my first language, it is actually my fourth, so please forgive my grammar and spelling. Any feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Also, this is my first time writing fanfic and publishing it. I want to continue writing more but I don't know…I have this burst of confidence today, normally I would write and then delete it. I am not refine, so I hope you can overlook it.**

* * *

BREAKING NEWS – LEX LUTHOR IS DEAD

" –thor was being transported to another holding facility when one of the security guard broke formation, pulled out his gun, and shot him. No words on if the guard was acting alone or not. The guard has seen been detained. Lex Luthor was very vocal about his dislike –"

6:57 AM.

National City had always been a sunny place, but for the pass couple days, it been hit with a storm, it's worse storm in nearly a century. The forecast predicted another three days of rain, but to everyone surprise, the sun is out.

Even the most cynical would find it hard to dismiss it as a coincidence.

Lex Luthor is dead.

"Yes Alex, I know. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember to eat!"

"What was she lecturing you about this time?" Winn, a dear friend she meet in college, asks, while stuffing his face with a Subway sandwich.

Winn used to work at CatCo as an IT, but has since launched a security software, and subsequence company, worth almost half a billion dollars. For a startup, Winn is doing very well.

Kara marvels at the lackey, unconfident boy she meet in college is now a confident CEO, although he still very much follows her around.

"Just reminding me to turn in my keys," Kara answers back pleasantly before taking a bite of her third sandwich.

They're both sitting in Subway, one of a few restaurants at Winn's company. Kara likes to randomly show up and drag her friend to lunch, sometimes literally, to the amusement of all his employees.

"I still don't know why you had to move. Now you're farther away from me!"

"Finally."

"You take that back!"

Kara smiles up at him, faces tuff with food, making her look like a chipmunk, "Uh uh"

"I hate you," he throws a slice of pickle at her and it landed on her nose, "don't move, I need a picture. There. Sent to Alex."

"Wiiiinnnnn"

"That's what you get."

Pouting, she cocks her head and flicks the pickle back to Winn, only for it to miss, landing perfectly on the left cheek of Winn's new business partner, Lena Luthor.

The dark hair beauty slowly rotate her head to glare at whoever did this, only to meet the two sets of eyes wide as saucers, with so much food in their mouth she wonders if they can even chew. She recognizes Winn; of course, she was just in a meeting with him this morning.

Kara quickly swallows, "Oh my, I am so sorry! I was aiming at Winn! Here let me – " she peels the pickle off and started to clean Lena's face with her sleeve.

Shocked, Lena jump back, "What are you doing?!"

With one arm still held out, and another holding the pickle, Kara replies, as if not sure what she did wrong, "Cleaning your face?"

"I see." Came the icy reply.

Lena turns her attention to Winn, who's trying to merge with his chair, "I will see you next week Mr. Schott."

With that, she walks out, heels clicking with each step.

Once she's out the door, Winn finally allow himself to breath, "There goes my business deal."

"Lena Luthor huh?"

"Lena Luthor. She's moving her company here. Well, I have to go, got another meeting in a few. See ya later Kara." Winn wave as he walks away, carrying the trash with him, but she wasn't listening.

Lena Luthor.

"Ms. Zor-El, are you okay?" a voice rang out amidst her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh! Yes I'm fine thank you. I should probably go turn this key in before I forget. And what did I tell you about calling me that? Just Kara please."

"Ok, Kara, have a great day!"

She nods at the kind employee.

 _'Why do I always make a fool of myself around pretty girls?"_

"Hello Cat."

"Kara, can you picked up Carter later? My idiotic ex-assistant scheduled a meeting, and his babysitter is still on her vacation."

Kara bob her head before remembering Cat can't see, "Of course, should I bring him to your office?"

"Yes, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fire some people." With that Cat hangs up.

Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo., they call her Queen of All Media. Kara meet her through Carter at an art camp where she volunteered every summer. Carter was shy, he didn't really talk or interacted with anyone there, but for some reason, he attached himself to her. They bond over their love of s'more. When camp was over, she didn't think she'd hear from him again, but then 2 weeks later, she got an email from Cat Grant. Cat had wanted to personally thank her for making Carter so happy and welcome. During the dinner, they both debated about a plethora of topics. Both Kara and Cat discovered that they intellectually challenge each other in the best of ways.

Kara looks up, seeing the sun and noticing that it's almost time for Carter to be done with school. She saves her document, close her laptop, and store it away in her bag. A fellow jogger passes by her as she was walking to her car, "Good afternoon Kara," he waves at her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Scott!"

She got to the parking lot and found her motorcycle. Taking off her cardigan, she switches it with a leather jacket. From the corner of her eyes, she notices Lena Luthor standing, looking around the parking lot, as if she's waiting for someone.

Kara, wanting to apologize for what happened early, jogs over, "Ms. Luthor!"

Lena turns and cocks one of her eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm Kara Zor-El. I just want to apologize for what happened earlier. I really should have made sure I looked before throwing my food around."

"So you're not sorry for touching my face?" Lena questions with a teasing smile. She can't stay mad at someone so cute.

"Uh oh uh yes? That too. Yes. I'm sorry for touching my face without your permission."

Lena blinks slowly.

"Wait! No! Not my face! I mean I'm sorry for touching your face without asking you."

The young CEO giggles, "You're cute Ms. Zor-El."

Kara blushes so red, "Oh um thanks?" she squeaks out.

"Oh uh, are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, my driver was a bit lost, but I see him now." Lena gesture to the oncoming black car.

"I see, well, it was nice meeting you Ms. Luthor. I hope to see you again soon."

Lena incline her head, "You too Ms. Zor-El."

Kara walks back to her motorcycle, feeling a pair of green eyes following her. She tunes her ear and took notice of the way Lena's heart starts to beat faster when she put on her helmet and got on her motorcycle.

 _'I wonder if she's afraid of motorcycles?'_

"Kara!" The smile that grace Carter face when he notices her is so big.

Kara only beam back, "Carter! My man!"

"Your mom is stuck in a meeting she can't get out of, so you got me instead." Kara joke as she gave him a jacket and helmet.

"Can we get ice-cream?"

"Only if you keep it a secret from your mom."

"Deal!"

They shook hands and laughs.

"Alright, hold on tight!"

When they arrive at their favorite ice-cream parlor, the owner greets them, "Carter, Kara welcome back! The usual?"

"Yes sir." They answer in unison while dramatically nodding their heads.

His booming laugh lighten up the whole place, "I swear, you two are so alike!"

Just as they sat down, Lena Luthor came out of the kitchen door, "Thank you John."

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Oh hello again Ms. Zor-El. And who is this?" Lena glances at Carter, sitting there with his head down, his hands fidgeting with a straw.

"Hey buddy," Kara gently nudges him, "do you want to introduce yourself?"

He took a deep breath and say in a small voice, "Hi, I'm Carter Grant."

Lena notices the proud smile Kara give to him, and his small smile in return.

"Hello Mr. Grant. I'm Lena Luthor."

"Did you just came out of the kitchen?"

Lena blushes, "ah yes, I needed to badly use the bathroom, and John is a dear friend."

"You look cute when you blush." Kara blurts out, making Lena blush harder.

Blue meets green, they only see one another.

Then someone clear their throat, "Your food ice-cream Kara"

"I should go, I have a meeting. Bye Kara, love you." Lena bolt right out the door.

"Kara, is that Ms. Luthor?" Carter whispers to his companion as he points to his mom's office.

True to his word, Lena Luthor is here. In Cat Grant office. Lena, who told her she loves her.

"Huh, we keep running into each other." Kara shrug although she was thinking about how many times they've seen each other today.

Carter teasingly nudges Kara as they walk to the empty office that Cat has redecorate for whenever Carter comes, so he can be at peace.

"Yeah, because she looooovvveeess you" he tease while pretending to swoon, with his hands clasp in front of him.

"Kara and Lena sitting on a tree – "

"Do not finish that if you want to see my new house!"

"Does Alex know?"

They reach the room, only to find the door lock.

Kara looks at Carter, who simply shrug, "I don't have the keys, you can call her assistant?"

Kara miserably shook her head in a negative, "she just fired her."

"I don't mind walking back, we can sit at the ex-assistant's desk?"

"You sure? It's noisy there," Kara made sure he knew, not wanting him to get overwhelm.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

They walks to the desk, all the while Carter tries to continue teasing Kara, only for her to turn the table on him.

"Yeah? What about Steve? Or should I say "Stevie with the beautiful eyes"?"

Carter face turns red. He hid it in his hands, clearly embarrass, "Kaaarraaa"

"Stevie is so nice! Stevie smiled at me today! Stevie let me borrow is pen! Stev-"

He threw his hands up, "Okay! I'll stop teasing you."

Kara laugh and reach out to ruffle his hair.

"Kara!"

They reaches the desk and Carter sat down on the chair while Kara opt to sit on the desk, her legs swinging back and forth.

She notices Cat looking at them in worry.

"Hey Carter, you mom is worry. She doesn't know why we're here and not in there."

"We should write to her and hold it up? Since she doesn't have her phone on."

Kara looks around the desk but there's not paper.

"Oh! We can do charade!" Kara exclaim, as if it's a brilliant idea.

"Or you can go get paper?"

"Nope, charade will be quicker."

"No" he deadpan, "it will not."

But Kara wasn't listening, she already started. Knowing how bad she is at charade, Carter decided to join in, hoping to help his mom figure it out faster.

Kara place her forearm horizontal in front of her, then she moved it up and down while Carter is next to her making a box.

Everyone in the office stops what they are doing to stare at them. They know that Kara can be a bit…odd, but never interrupted Cat's meeting before.

Inside the office, Cat is staring at them, first from worry, then it shifted to barely conceal amusement.

"Excuse me Lena, I have to go deal with a dork and my son." Cat said, standing up and walking to the door, making sure to look annoy so those two don't think to do something like this again.

Lena, confuse, simply turn around, to see Kara standing still, her side facing the office, and Carter jabbing at her stomach and pretending to push her, but she's not moving.

Clearly amuse, Lena also got up to follow Cat out the door.

**Ahem**

The two freezes.

Before anyone can say anything, Kara's loudly said, "Ms. Luthor! You can't just say you love me and run away." Kara pouted.

"Well isn't this a development. You two know each other?"

"Yeah, meet this morning."

"And earlier at the ice-cr-" Kara starts to dramatically cough.

Carter looks confuse before he realizes, and then he look a bit guilty, "as I was saying, earlier at the ice truck…that we passed by."

Cat turns to face her fellow CEO, "I believe we are done for the day?" She asks, but leaves no room to disagreement.

"Great, I will see you next week. Now Carter, I need to talk to you. Kara, I will talk to you tomorrow." Cat clearly dismiss them. Carter dejectedly follows after his mother, leaving just Kara and Lena there.

"So Ms. Luthor, do you want to come over?"

"At least take me out to dinner first." Lena reply while walking towards the elevator.

Kara wants to take Cat's private elevator but she knows that Cat won't allow Lena in. Taking a deep breath, Kara walks into the elevator. Lena started to talk but Kara can't hear her, lost in her head.

Lena starts to reach over, seeing Kara's shaking form, wanting to help ground her, but the only other person in the elevator grasp her wrist and forcefully pulls her back.

"She hates being touch. She'll be fine when she gets out."

Lena only nod in acknowledgement, before turning back to Kara, mentally forcing the elevator to go faster.

When they reach the ground floor, Kara practically sprint out. Lena slowly approaches her, "Kara?"

"Sorry, I'm use to Cat's private elevator."

Lena frown, "Why didn't you use it? You didn't have to follow me."

Kara tilt her head up, looking at the ceiling, as if she's searching for something. Then, she looks Lena in the eyes, "My instinct has never been wrong before. I know your mother and brother."

Eyes widen before she can control herself, "Explain."

"Come over tonight,7. I'll tell you everything."

"I don't know where you live"

"You're moving in next to me." With that Kara walks away, leaving Lena much to think about.

The knock come right as the clock strike seven.

Kara opens the door, wearing gray sweatpants and a white T-shirt, "Come in." She greet a dress down CEO, well as dress down as Lena can be. Instead of heels, she has flats on, and a more lose dress.

Lena walks in and notice the boxes and paint supplies lying around.

"Sorry, I just moved in, still have some things to unpack."

"You paint?"

"You bought one of my piece before."

"Ah, that make sense, I did wonder how you can afford this penthouse, but I figure you as some type of reclusive CEO."

Kara chuckle, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"I rather you tell me what you want to tell me first."

Kara gesture to the couch, "take a seat, it'll be a long discussion."

Once Lena was situated, Kara took a deep breath and started to talk.

"My instinct is telling me I can trust you, a _Luthor,"_ she said that with such venom in her voice, "prove me right."

Kara starts to talk about Krypton, her mission before her parents sent her away, coming here as a young girl, landing and then being taken away.

She talks about Lillian Luthor. The experiments. The torture. The endless pain. How Lillian takes pleasure dissecting her. How she held on, not wanting to fail Kal-El.

She talks about how Lillian seems to know about her powers and weakness to Kryptonite.

She talks about Lex, who accidentally found her. Lex, who use to be decent. Lex, who planned her escape. Lex, who freed her, only to tell her to never contact him again as payment for granting her freedom.

Lex, the young man who lost himself in madness, using his mother's research on her to tried to take out Superman.

She talks about being free and feeling the sun. The overloads she experiences due to her power. Her fear of being touch by people other than her friends. Her gripping nightmares. Her panic attacks.

She bares everything out to Lena Luthor.

"Lex is dead. Lillian is in hiding. And I'm still living in fear."

Lena cannot believe what she's hearing, her tears cascading down her face, hearing the horrors of what her adopted mother had done, and then hearing about her brother, the good man she knew him to be, and how far he fell.

At first, she refuses to believe, but as Kara continue to speak, Lena knows, without a doubt, that it's all-true.

Lena knew, the moment she sets her eyes on Kara, that Kara is special. As cheesy as that may sound, Lena felt that her whole world aligns itself, and that she's finally home. She knows that Kara felt something similar, otherwise she wouldn't have done this.

"I'm so sorry Kara." Lena breathe out at last, wanting to comfort Kara but not sure if she wants it or not.

"can I – " Kara cannot stop shaking, her voice barely understandable, taking a shaking breath she tries again, "can I hug you?"

Instead of responding, Lena simply pulls Kara into an embrace, sinking into the couch, holding her tight as she breaks down in a Luthor's arm.

Lillian Luthor found her, Lex Luthor freed her, but it was Lena Luthor who saves her.


End file.
